The Future Is In Our Hands
by Cjgirl
Summary: Join Riley and Lucas's aventures after they are finished with school/suck at summaries/Rucas and Markle SEQEUL to Girl meets First Date
1. Marry Her?

**Hi guys!Cjgirl back here with the SEQEUL that you have been asking for,Yay!If you haven't read 'Girl Meets First Date',you should read that first before this one because I will mention some things from that story in this you are a Percy Jackson fan,you can check out my crossover between GMW and PJO,if you are a Rucas fan then go check out my other story,which is not related to this one,it's called 'I'll Stay With You,Always'.You guys can check all the stories that I have mentioned in my bio.. now let's get into the story...By the way this is my Christmas gift to you guys...**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own GMW**

||Riley's POV||

Its that time of the life,where you have to move out of your parents house,headed to your own house,go to work and soon get married...

Me and Lucas are going to live together at a two-storey apartment,about 15 blocks away from my parents,for Maya and Farkle they,somehow,managed to live across from us.

"Good luck you two,if you have any problem with adult stuff just call me,"My mother said

Me and Lucas got in the car,you'd be thinking'Where's the moving truck?'Well me and Lucas already got all the furniture in the apartment 2 days ago,the only thing we need to move is our clothes,food,plates and etc.

"Yeah,Mom we will,"I said

"Bye!"I said,while Lucas starts the engine.

Lucas drove to the apartment with his left hand was stirring the wheel while I hold his right hand.

I looked at him,"So,what are we going to do first after we settled down?"

"Well...I don't know,"He replied while his eyes focused on the road.

We arrived,"I'll meet you inside,"I said while I got out of the car with a few boxes in my hands

I gave him a kiss on he cheek through the driver's seat window.

I went up and unlocked the door to the apartment,the apartment had a living room,kitchen,a main toilet,an office,a master bedroom and another and Lucas decided to share the master bedroom,for the other bedroom,it will be the guestroom.

I realized that I was just standing in the door way admiring the view from here.

I went in the kitchen and unpacked the boxes full with utensils

After I put all the utensils in the drawer/cardboard,I decided to make grilled cheese.I took out the butter and cheese from the frige,took the bread out from the pantry and started buttering my bread.

Suddenly,a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist,a chin on my shoulder.I looked at the side to see who's chin was it and,of course,it was Lucas.

He looked at me and asked me,"Making grilled cheese?"

"Yep."

He peck me on the cheek,"I'm going to the mall with Farkle and I'd be back by 9,"He rambled.

"Wait!"I said but he already closed the 's when I knew that something was wrong.

||Lucas's POV||

I pecked Riley on the cheek

"I'm going to the mall with Farkle and I'd be back by 9,"I rambled,you see if I ramble that means I'm lying so probably she thinks I'm lying

You see I am going to ask Mr Matthews weather if I can marry Riley then after he says ,hopefully,yes,I am going to the mall with Farkle well,technically,I didn't lie to her.

I arrived to Mr Matthews house,"Lucas!What are you doing here?"Mr Matthews asked.

Farkle came in through the door and both of us said together,"I want to marry you're daughter."

You'd be thinking 'Farkle said he wants to marry Cory's daughter which is Riley,'Maya's mother,Katy,died in a car accident so The Matthews didn't hesitate to adopt Maya.

"What?"Mr Matthews asked.

"We want to marry both of your daughters,"I said

"Lucas I thought you were with Riley then why do you want to marry Riley and Maya,you too Farkle?"Mr Matthews asked

Me and Farkle exchanged looks and said at the same time,"I want to marry Riley,"but instead of Farkle saying Riley he said Maya.

"Now I get it...No!you can't marry my daughters!"He said

Out of nowhere,Mrs Matthews came,"Cory."

"Topanga,"Mr Matthews whined.

"Cory,"Mrs Matthews said in a strict tone.

"Auggie!"A thirteen year-old Auggie came in from the door,"Sorry I thought we were playing a game."

"Sir,I have been in love with your daughter since I met her in the subway in 7th grade and only got the courage to ask her out at 8th grade.I have been with her for 7 years now and over that 7 years,I knew that she's the perfect girl for me,"I said coming from the heart.

"Same here,but the only thing is I met Maya at 2nd grade,hey,"Farkle said in his Farkle way.

"Okay,"Mr Matthews said

"Please Sir let me marry her,"I said hugging his knees,"Wait did you say yes?"

"Yes and would you please let go of me?"Mr Matthews said.

I let go of his knees and stood up,"Thank you so ,time for ring shopping,"They all look at me,"I spent to much at the movies with Riley,come on Farkle."

Before I went out from the door,"Lucas and Farkle,call me Cory,"Cory said

I smiled at him before I went out with Farkle.

||Riley's POV||

"What if he is keeping a secret from me,or he wants to breakup!" I panicked and walked back and forth with Maya watching me from the sofa.

"Riles,calm down is not like he's cheating on you or something,"Maya said

I sat down with her,"What!He is cheating on me?"I said while my voice was cracking

"He is not cheating on you!I don't think it it's possible for him to like another girl instead of you,I am going to my apartment and going to take a tub of chocolate ice cream and a movie and we will cry about the movie not about Lucas,"Maya said while she walks out the door.

I used this spare time to fix myself from the tears.

A few minutes later Maya is here again

We watched'A Walk To Remember' and ended up crying then after a few shows in the tv we fell asleep.I dreamt about...

**Ooooooo...What is Riley's dream?Is it about Lucas?Or about them breaking up?Review down below on what you think about this chapter**

**See you next time**

**-Cjgirl**


	2. The Dream And The Avoiding

**Hi guys!I am back with another chapter!Yay!I haven't been updating in this story lately because I have been busy and all but to make it up to you guys here is a chapter that you guys have been waiting for...Review down at the review section below..I hope you like it...**

**Disclaimer:I don't own GMW...**

||Riley's POV||

_I was in a room,I realized that I was in the living room,sleeping alone without Maya_

_'I wonder where she is,probably she woke up before me and just left'I thought_

_I grabbed my phone from the coffee table and saw it was 2:57am,then I remembered that Lucas is supposed to be here._

_I went upstairs to check on the master bedroom to see if he was there but sadly he wasn't._

_I texted him,'Where are you?'_

_I waited for about 30 minutes and he still haven't reply.I was getting angrier by the minute.I walked to the kitchen and got a warm glass of water._

_Suddenly,the door opened reaveling Lucas._

_I ran to him and hugged him,"Where have you been?I have been worried sick for you?"_

_He didn't reply._

_I looked at him and he looked like he wanted to faint._

_"Lucas?"I said corncered_

_"Riley,I have been...uhh...been..uh..-"He fainted I had no choice to pull him up to the bedroom._

_Finally, I got him to the bed._

_"Ella,"Lucas said while he was asleep,who is Ella?_

_"Ella I love you,"Lucas sleep talked again.I let my tears he cheating on me?_

_I walked to the corner of the room and bawl my eyes woke up because of my sobbing._

_He walked to me,"Riley are you okay?"_

_I moved away from him,"Get away from me!"_

_"Riley!What is going on with you?"Lucas shouted._

_"You!"I shouted back,replying his question._

_"Why me!"He shouted._

_"Why you?You ask yourself that!So tell me who is this Ella?"I shouted_

_He just stood there._

_"That's what I thought,we are through,"I said,walking out of the door._

_I wanted to run out the door but Lucas stopped me._

_"NO!NO LET GO OF ME!"I screamed before it all went black._

I woke up breathing heavily,on the bed.

'I thought I was with Maya on the couch?'I thought to myself.

Lucas woke up,"Riley are you okay?"

Deja Vu much?

I realized that all of that was just a dream.

All I could do is hug Lucas,"Don't ever leave please."

He hugged me back,"I would never do such a thing."

||Lucas's POV||

I opened the door to the apartment and saw that Riley and Maya were sleeping on the couch with a tub of half eaten chocolate ice cream.

"Well I'll just carry Maya to our apartment,"Farkle said while picking Maya up.

I just nodded.I walked to Riley and saw that she was sleeping soundly,she is so pretty.

But I had no choice to put her on the bed,I picked her up and carried her until the bed.I layed her down on the bed and slept beside her.

I woke up because I heard Riley breathing heavily.

"Riley are you okay?"I asked

She,suddenly,hugged me.I'm not complaining that she hugged me randomly.

"Don't ever leave please?"She pleaded.

"I would never do such a thing,"I said while hugging her back.

She pulled away with a frown face.

"What happened?"I asked her.

"I will explain to you tomorrow,"she said

She turned away from me and layed down,she even move further away from me!I tried to put my arm around her but I can tell she was uncormfortable so I took my hand away and just sleep

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up to see my beautiful princess sleeping.

"Hi Princess,"I braid while smiling at her.

She woke up with a smile on her face but when she saw me,her smile turned into a frown.

I just shook it off,"You want to me to make you breakfast?"

She sat up,"No thanks.I will just have coffee."

That is when my face fell,"Riley,what is bothering you?"

She stood up and walked to the toilet,"It's nothing."

I looked at her sadly,"I'm going to Farkle's house."

I walked downstairs and went to Farkle's house with my pyjamas.I knocked.

"Who is it?"I heard Farkle.

"Lucas."

"Oh...Come in."

I walked in and saw that Maya and Farkle were sitting cross legged on the couch.

"I need help!"I said

"Aw...What does cowboy need?Are you going to ask Riley to go to Texas and marry her while both of you sitting on a horse that is called Riley?"Maya mocked with her fake southern accent.

"No!Well,it can be a good idea,"Maya rolled her eyes,"Riley is avoiding me!"

"I think I know why,"Maya said,"Maybe she thinks you are cheating."

"Why would she think that?"I asked.

"Well yesterday I went to her house,then she was talking about why were you rambling and other I might have brought up you cheating on her...,"Maya said

"What!Maya I never cheated on her!"I shouted.

"Don't worry I told her that you are not capable of breaking her heart because if you break her heart it will break your heart too,"Maya said.

"I have to tell Riley,"I said while walking out of the their door.

I ran to my house and find for Riley.I looked in the kitchen and saw..

**Ooooooo..What did Lucas saw?Please review on what you think Lucas saw and rate 1-10 on what you think on this story so far just type like this:**

**RATING:?**

**See you next time**

**-Cjgirl**


	3. Who Is This Guy?

**Hi guys!I am back with another chapter!I am so sorry that I haven't been updating!School just started!And that means that I won't have my iPad that much so I will only update every Sat and Sun so yeah...**

**Disclaimer:I don't own GMW**

||Lucas's POV||

I went to the kitchen and saw Riley hugging a another guy.

"Riley,"I said slowly.

"Lucas!It's not what it looks like-"I didn't let her finished,I just charged at the guy who has been hugging MY princess.

I was on top of him,punching him repeatedly.

Riley tried to pull me off,"Lucas stop!You're hurting him!"

I got off the guy,"How could you Riley!You hurt me by cheating on me!I went to Farkle's for about 10 minutes and I came in because Maya told me that is why you are acting this way because you thought I was cheating on you but turns out it was the opposite!"

"Lucas-"I cut her off.

"You know what!Go live with your boyfriend!"I said while walking out of the door,into Farkle's house.

||Riley's POV||(Her POV starts when she was avoiding Lucas from the last chapter)

I closed the door of the toilet

"I'm going to Farkle's,"I heard Lucas through the door.

I heard the door close,that is when I let my tears fall.

I took out my phone and called the person I could trust instead of Maya.

**_Ring!Ring!_**

_Hello?_

_Come to my house quick!_

_I'm on my way..._

I hanged up

I walked out of the toilet and into the kitchen I got a glass of water and sat down on the barstool.

Knock Knock

I went to the door and saw the person that could comfort me the most,except for Maya,Lucas and Farkle.

My uncle,Josh,

I ran up to him and hugged him and pour my eyes out

"What's wrong Little Sis?"Josh asked,he nicked named me 'Little Sis' even though he is my uncle.

"It's Lucas.I think he is cheat..cheating on..me,"I said sobbing.

"Maybe we should go get you some water," He said soothingly.

I went to the kitchen and he got me another glass of water.

"Okay,tell me what happened."

I explained to him everything.

"Riley,in situations like this,the first thing you have to do is confront the person who is cheating on you,look into his eyes and make sure he is telling the truth,if he is not then don't go all silenced and make him think that he did something wrong,"He said

I smiled at him,"Thanks Big Bro."

He got up and hugged me,I hugged back,"Anytime."

"Riley,"I turned to see who it was,Lucas.

Oh no!He doesn't know that Josh is my uncle!He is going to kill him!

"Lucas!It's not what it looks like-"He didn't let me finished and charged at Josh.

He was punching him repeatedly,Josh didn't even bother to fight back!

I tried to pull him off Josh,"Lucas stop!You're hurting him!"

He stopped punching him and got up,"How could you Riley!You hurt me by cheating on me!I went to Farkle's for about 10 minutes and I came in because Maya told me that is why you are acting this way because you thought I was cheating on you but turns out it was the opposite!"

"Lucas-"Great!He cut me off again..Hint the sarcastic remark.

"You know what!Go live with your boyfriend!"He said while walking out.

I ran to Josh and saw he had a broken nose,"Josh!I am so sorry about him!"

He managed to stand up,"I'm fine."

I went to the living room and sat on the couch,"Josh,what am I going to do?"

"Well,even though be beat me up,I will still help,you should talk to him."

"What if he ignores me?"

"Then he is a goner,"He chuckled while,in the other hand,I looked at him with a frown.

"I am going to the toilet,"I said.

I went to the toilet and fixed myself up from the dried tears,I was rinsing my face and that's when I thought,'I need to fix this mess with Lucas even if we might not end up together..'

||Maya's POV||

I was laying on couch,my feet were at Farkle's lap while Ranger Roy was going back and forth,rambling how Riley is cheating on him,but I refuse to listen because I know Riley won't do such a thing.

But somehow, he manged to get me to listen,"Can I stay with you guys?"

I sat up straight,"NO!Not in a million years!"

Farkle put an arm around me,"Come on Maya!It would be great having a friend here."

"You cannot stay here!You know what? I will fix this,I will get you and Riley together again,"I said while I walk out the door.

"Maya-"That's all I heard from Ranger Rick before I closed the door,shut.

Since their house was just across the hall I walked inside,without knocking,and saw Josh,"Josh!I didn't expected you were here!"

He got up and moved closer to me,real close,"Well,I didn't too."

There was a few inches until our faced touch so I slipped aside,"Woah!Back off!"

"What's going on here?"Riley came out of the toilet.

"Nothing!Right Maya?"Josh said quickly,way to go!

"Mm..Okay,"Riley said but I could tell that she still wasn't believing.

I sat on the couch,followed by Josh.

"Riley,You have to talk to Lucas!"I pleaded.

"I want to but I'm afraid he will ignore me,"Riley said while sitting on the couch.

"He won't!"I exclaimed.

"How are you sure?"She said to me with sad eyes.

"Because if he ignores you he will have to live with me and Farkle and if he does, he won't be able to live all the mocks until the second day!"I explained.

"But-"I pulled her to my apartment revealing Lucas and Farkle sitting on the couch,watching could they be calm in this kind of situations,especially Lucas?

Both of the boys didn't realized that me,Riley and Josh were here,so I went behind the couch and scared the snitzil out of them.

"Maya!"Both of them said at the same time.

"Surprise!"I said pointing to Riley.

They looked,but Lucas took a quick glance and looked at the ground.

"Lucas,before you get angry you should know that This is Josh,"I started,getting Josh's hand and pulling him in front of Lucas.

Lucas looked up,"I have met him,the stealer of girlfriends!"

"Josh is Riley's uncle,"Once I said those words,Lucas walked out.

**Well that is all for today!Remember to rate from 1-10 and to do that REVIEW!Also to remember to follow and favourite!**

**See you next time!**

**-Cjgirl**


	4. The Sorry,Vacation?

**Disclaimer:I** **don't**** own GMW**

||Riley's POV||

"Maya!"Lucas and Farkle said together

"Surprise!"Maya said pointing to me.

I looked at Lucas,he only took a quick glance,then he stared at the floor.

Everything went really quickly at this moment,I realized that only because Lucas,walked out of the door.I had no choice but to follow him.

"Lucas,"I said while walking towards him.

He stopped walking but didn't say anything.

"I need you to face me,look at me."He did what he was told to.

I saw the regret in his eyes.I didn't know what to do now but something unexpected happened,he hugged me.I'm suppose to be hugging him saying,'Don't leave me!'but it's not like I'm complaining

"I'm sorry,"He said.

I hugged him back,"It's my fault too,if I have told you that Josh was my uncle,you would've have never

fought with him."

He let go of me and kissed arm slide down to my waist and mine went to his cheeks.

But when air became important,we broke away,"I think we need a break from everything."

"What do you mean?"He asked.

"I mean,that we should go out in a vacation,run away fo a little while,"I said while caressing his cheek.

"Well,where do you want to go princess?"He said while picking me up,bridyle style

He carried me to our apartment and layed me on the bed.

"I want to go to Hawaii,"I said,smiling at him.

"Okay,princess,"He said while grinning,he is so cute!

That was the only memory that day,until I fell asleep.

||Lucas's POV||

Her eyes started to flutter,and slowly when she closes her eyes it becomes longer,and a little bit more closer then she will sleep,and finally she is asleep.

I knew that this was my moment to get the tickets.I left the room and went to the computer,which is in the office.I got tickets to Hawaii in the next morning at 11am.I decided to pack our bags so in the morning we don't have to that I was tired so I just slept with Riley.

I woke up with the sun glaring at me,I looked at where Riley slept but she wasn't there.I walked down stairs and saw Riley making what she's making.

She spotted me,"Hey,Prince Charming."

I streched and yawned,loudly.

"Someone had a bad sleep,"She said while looking at me glumly

"Why would you say that?"

"You're yawning!That means that you didn't get enough rest."

"Well,I did,"That is when it hits me,the FLIGHT!"Riley!What time is it?"

"About 9,why?"she asked.

"Come on!Take a shower!And get dressed!"I exclaimed.

"Why?"She asked

I let a fustrated sigh,"JUST GO!"

After I shouted at her,she looked like she wanted to cry,"Riley,I'm sorr-"

"No,I will just take a shower,"She said with her voice cracking.

"Riley,come on!"I pleaded.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me.I caressed her cheeks,"I'm sorry okay?"

She manged a small smile,"Okay."

I took this chance to get the ring out from my bed side table,'Maybe I should propose to Riley in Hawaii'I thought.

I put the ring into my pocket.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?"She asked while holding my hand<p>

We are in the airplane already and we just go seated,"You will find out."

"Please?"She said with her puppy dog eyes

This got me tempted to tell her but I couldn't,"Just wait and see."

"Okay,"She said,then she yawned,"I'm going to sleep,wake me up when we're there."

"Okay."

I waited for about 20 minutes to make sure she was sleeping,then I took out the ring and admired it.

"Sir,would you like anything?"Asked the flight attendant

"No,thank you,"I replied with a smile

"Sir,I don't want to be rude or to interrupt but are you proposing to the special girl beside you?"She asked,for me I didn't know how to answer to this because it's not everyday a flight attendant will ask you this question.

" is a very special girl to me."

She smiled at me,"Since she is a very special girl to you,I'm sure you have a special future for you."

With that she walked away and asked the other people in the plane.

||Riley's POV||

"Okay,"I replied,I realised that I was tired,"I'm going to sleep,wake me up when we're there."

I tried to sleep but I just couldn' felt hours but I knew it was only about 15 minutes or so,but I suddenly heard a voice,"Sir,would you like anything?"I'm assuming it's a flight attendant.

"No,thank you,"I heard Lucas replied

Then I heard the flight attendant ask Lucas a question that was unexpected for me,"Sir,I don't want to be rude or to interrupt but are you proposing to the special girl beside you?"

What!He is proposing to me!In this moment I was thinking,'Am I going to say yes or no?I don't know'

* * *

><p>"Riley,we are here!"I heard Lucas.<p>

I took my own time to realise that we were in a plane and I was curious where are we going,then everything went backto me

'Lucas is going to propose!"

**Hi guys!There was the chapter that you have been waiting for...Rate 1-10,favourite,follow and review!**

**See you next time!**

**-Cjgirl**


	5. Maaayaa Help?

||Riley's POV||

We walked into our hotel room.

"This is our hotel room,"Lucas said while putting an arm around me

"Yeah...I have to go to the toilet,"I said while running to the toilet.

I closed the door shut and dialed Maya's number.

It took about two rings for her to answer,"Hello?"

"Maya!"I whispered,so Lucas wouldn't hear.

"Why are you whispering?"She whispered back.

"I found out that...Lucas is..."

"Found out what?"She yelled.

"Proposing..,"I let that out of my chest.

"What!How come?"She yelled,again.

"We were in the plane,when he was talking to the flight attendant about him proposing to me!"I exclaimed.

"That Ranger Rick can't keep it a secret!"I was shock by this comment,she knew?

"What?You knew and didn't tell me?"

"Sorry, you are going to say yes,right?"

"I..I-I don't know,"I shuttered.

"What do you mean by 'I don't know'?"She asked.

I took a deep breath,"I meant,I don't know what to answer to him.."

"Riley,listen to me,do you love him?"She asked.

I let a tear fall from the stress,"Yes,I do,but-"

She cut me off,"See there you go,your answer for both engaging and getting married!"

"Maya,I still don't know!"I sobbed.

"Why don't you know?"She asked.

I wiped my tears away,"Because girls keep on hitting on him!Its already hard being his girlfriend because every single day I have to watch atleast one girl hitting on him!"I exclaimed."Its already hard being his girlfriend,why bother being his wife?"I said,sadly.

"Riley-"I cut her off.

"Maya,I will say-"Then there was a beep,meaning she hang up."Yes,"I finished.

I cleaned my face and walked out to the room.

I didn't see Lucas anywhere,all I found was a note on the bed.

It said,"I heard you talking to Maya about me proposing and also heard that it was hard being my girlfriend.I love you no matter what,if you love me back, meet me at the beach,from Lucas."

He heard me talking with Maya!I ran to the beach,where I found Lucas sitting on the sand,staring at the sea.

I walked towards him and put my arms around him from behind,"I love you too."

He held my hand,I felt a drop of water on my made me feel regretful because a I knew that drop of water was Lucas's tear.

"Will you say yes or no?"He asked with his voice cracking.

After he said that I hugged him tighter,"Yes!Yes!Yes..yes!"

He turned around and kissed me,it was a gentle and soft kiss but it also was very passionate.

He broke the kiss and took the ring from his pocket and put it on my finger.I looked up at him and smiled and he smiled back.

"Let's go back to the hotel,"I said.

We locked our hands together and headed to the hotel.

We were about to open the door when I said,"We should skype Maya and Farkle."

He kissed the top of my forehead,"We should."

We got on the bed and opened the laptop.

It took a few minutes and a few tries to get them to answer."Hiii!"They all said,meaning,Maya,Farkle and my whole family.

"Hi!"Me and Lucas said together.

"Riley..?"Maya said.

I put my hand up revealing a mother and Maya squealed,I looked at Lucas and kissed him on the cheek.

After that,everybody awed.

We chat for one hour when Lucas said,"We have eat dinner,can we skype you guys later again?"

"Sure,everyone is sleeping over in the Matthews house,"Maya said.

Everyone said their went to the lobby when I remembered my phone,"Lucas,I left my phone in the room. I'll just go get it."

He nodded.I went up the elevator when a guy,assuming he is a worker in the hotel because he was wearing a uniform,came up to me and said,"Hi,my name is Jess."

"Okay?"I said while going to the door of the room.I was about to grab the handle when he blocked the way.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?"He asked.

"My name is 'I am taken',"I said while pushing him away.

But since I was weak,he was able to control me so he held be by my shoulders,I was able to free myself from him.I quickly went to the room and locked it shut.I took my phone and rushed out the the door opened,I saw my worst nightmare,a lot of girls surrounding Lucas,but good thing,saying yes to Lucas was an advantage.

I walked to him and kissed his cheek,"I am back,fiancé."

The other girls walked away leaving me and Lucas alone,"You're having way too much fun of being my fiancé,aren't you?"

"Yep,and I'm proud of it,"I said,proudly."Come on!"

I pulled his hand into the nearest resturant.

We lined up in a queue when we started arguing about who will pay.

"I will pay!"I exclaimed.

"I'm the man,so I will pay!"

"But you always pay,so it's my turn!"

"I will pay!"

"No,I will!"

"I will!"

"No,I will!"

This kept on going until we reached the end of the line.

"Hello!Welcome to Night Wings!May I take your order?"The cashier greeted.

"We will order set A and C,please!And I will pay!"Lucas said.

I stomp on his food but keeping a grin on my face,"No,I will pay."

I looked at Lucas weather if he wanted to fight but he didn't say any word.

The cashier looked at us weirdly,"That would be $10. you like to pay with a card or cash?"

"Cash,"I replied."Hold on a second."

I took out the money from my wallet but when I looked up to give the cash to the cashier,the cashier was giving the change back to Lucas.

I looked at him and he was just smiling but I could tell that he was trying hard not to laugh.

-(Here is just a Rucas part)

We sat down and ate our food.

"Lucas,"I said.

"Hmm?"He hummed because there was food in his mouth.

"Just now,when I was taking my phone,there was this guy who was hitting on me,"I said.

After I said that,he choked on his food inside his mouth.

"Oh my gosh Lucas!Are you okay?"I ran to his side of the table and calm him down.

"Then?*cough*What do he did to you?"He asked.

I went back to my seat,"Well. I tried to push him away but everything is fine."

He took my hand and rubbed the top part,"As long as you're okay."

I smiled.

"Bye!"We just ended the skype call and found out that Farkle proposed to Maya!Probably,Lucas and Farkle was into this.

That was all I could remember that day until I fell asleep.

**Disclaimer: I don't own GMW**

** That is all for today!I am really tired even though it's like leave a review,favourite and follow!**

**See you next time!**

**-Cjgirl**


	6. Marriage? Everybody?

**How you doin' ? I'm good too... For this chapter, we will experience Lucas and Riley's marriage! Yay! I am actually rushing through this chapter because I want to write the chapter where it involves Rucas's kids! Aren't you excited for that?**

**Please start reviewing names for a baby boy and girl and I will choose which is best! Also, if you don't know what names to review, here are a few names to vote for:**

**Girls:**

**Andrea-Andrealla**

**Bree-Brianna**

**Claire-Clary-Clarisse / Clara**

**Dove-Dovena / Dawn-Dawnnelle**

**Boys:**

**Andrew**

**Ben-Bennett**

**Connor-Corneluis**

**Danny-Danniel**

**You can match up the names to be twins!**

**There you go! Now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GMW**

||Riley's POV||

"What if he leaves me?"

"Riley, relax. Why would he do that? I mean, you were the one who didn't want to marry him!" Maya exclaimed while doing my hair.

I frowned, "I didn't say anything like that! I was just not ready.."

"Sorry.. But still! Why would he leave you?" Maya asked.

"Maybe he can go with Missy Bradford! Or even with back-of-the-class-Brenda!" I cried.

She gave me a weird look, "Why would he end up with Brenda?"

"Hmm..I guess you're right. I mean, I'm sure he wouldn't leave. I trust him," I said.

TIME PASS

The organ starts to play, I looked at my father, "Daddy, are you happy for me?"

He kissed my forehead, "Of course, honey!

We walked down the aisle and at the end, I looked at my dad and he looked back at me. He gave a sad smile, I smiled back, trying to fight the tears.

'Come' on Riley, be strong! This is your wedding day! No tears!' I said to myself, while looking at Lucas.

Lucas gave me a worried expression, but I looked at him proudly.

(Here is the part where I lost of touch, since I haven't been a wedding before..)

"We are here, today, to celebrate the marriage proposal of Lucas and Riley," The priest announced."Before we get started, does anyone would speak now of objection or forever hold your peace."

I looked at my family and Lucas's family, no objections. Then, someone came in, Missy.

I expected her to object but she smiled for me instead, and I smiled back. I saw my mother straying to hold my father down.

"Mr. Matthews?" The priest asked.

My father stopped wiggling out of my mother's grip and said, "Oh..nothing.."

"Very well then, Lucas please say your vows," The priest said.

Everything went by smoothly, nobody bothered to listen, even me! But it came to the part when we had to say I do.

"I do," I said, looking into Lucas's eyes.

Then, it happened again, nobody listened to the priest but it was Lucas's turn.

Sweat started to form, 'What is Lucas going to say?'

"I do," Instead of sweat, it was tears. It was a sign of happiness and relief.

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Lucas you may kiss the bride," With that, Lucas cupped my cheeks and pulled me into his lips.

I heard awes and clapping on the background but that didn't matter because I am his.

After the kiss, we went for a hug, "I love you."

"I love you too."

TIME PASS

"Thank you so much!" I said to my Aunt Morgan.

"Riley?" I heard a voice from behind. I turned around, revealing Missy.

"Missy!"

"I know that in middle school and high school, I have been mean to you that's why I attended your wedding. I wanted to make it up to you..," She explained

I smiled, "Thanks.. I'm sorry that you couldn't have Lucas..?"

She laughed, "It's okay. I have my own boyfriend now, his name is Jose. He is a really great guy!"

"Hey hey hey! Cory here! I think this is the part where the bride's bestfriend to say something, also, the groom's best man," My father said through the microphone.

Farkle went up the stage and a round of applause started to appear, "Thank you! Thank you! Before I met Lucas, I was in love with two beautiful girls, which is Maya and Riley. Then, Lucas came. I, instantly, knew that Riley and Lucas were perfect together. That is all, Thank you! I am Farkle!"

Some of us laughed, some of us applaud, but mostly we laughed.

"Now, to Maya!" Farkle exclaimed.

Maya got up the stage with her dress flowing down, "Hi doofuses! I am Maya, Riley's bestfriend, most of you know me. I have been with Riley since we were 3 years old! And I knew her better than anyone! She told me all of her secrets! But, when we meant Lucas, I knew she liked Lucas, even if she didn't tell me! I am so happy for this two, because I believed that those 2 will get together someday and they did, because of me! That is why I chose to sing for this 2 lovebirds."

Farkle handed her the guitar and she gladly took it. Then, she sang.

After the song, I cried, with happy tears.

"Thank you!" Maya said, before getting off the stage. She walked up to me and hugged me. I hugged backed.

TIME PASS

I cuddled with Lucas on the couch. "Did you have fun?" He asked.

I looked up at him and said, "Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

He looked at me in the eyes, "Nothing. I love you."

I gave him a peck on the lips, "I love you too."

He connected his lips to mine. He deepened it. I put a hand on his chest and pushed him gently, which meaner to stop.

"I'm tired!" I groaned.

He chuckled, "Okay. Let's go to sleep."

He picked me up, with my hands around his neck. He laid me on the bed.

That was all I remembered that night..

**That is all for today! I am really tired!**

**Review! Favourite! Follow!**

**-Cjgirl**


	7. Morning Sickness Is The Worst!

**MUST READ OR YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND!**

**Helloooo, fellow readers! This is the first EVER chapter of Riley during pregnancy! So, start piling up names in the review section! Don't forget to write your name down so YOU can get a SHOUTOUT! ( Try to get a name that matches Riley's and Lucas's personality )**

**Before this chapter starts, I skipped Maya and Farkle's marriage because I wasn't really into it.. So, after their marriage, Riley and Lucas did something.. Something unmentionable...That means, Riley and Lucas did not do ANYTHING in the last chapter after Riley fell asleep... Also, through out this chapter there won't be any POV. So, it will be narrated..On to the story..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GMW**

It was a beautiful morning! There was birds tweeting, flowers blooming and laughters from kids, coming from the park, that was just right beside Riley and Lucas's house.

Apparently, it wasn't a good day for Riley Matthews, I mean, Riley Friar. Her dear best friend, Maya Hart, I mean, Maya Minkus, was holding Riley's hair up, since Riley was vomiting for the third time this week!

"Geez, Riley! Are you sure you didn't do anything?" Maya asked, concerned.

"No! I didn't! The only thing that happened was your marriage-" Riley stopped talking and widen her eyes.

Maya knew something was wrong, so she asked, "What's wrong?"

Riley faced Maya and said, "What are the symptoms of being pregnant?"

Maya widen her eyes, bigger than Riley, but she cooled down and counted the symptoms she knew, "The only thing I know is morning sickness and food cravings. Good thing you haven't have food cravings yet.."

Maya goes to her house, almost, everyday, since Farkle is always at work. But, she still got to spend time with him when he gets home at 6 o'clock and during the weekends. As for Riley, Lucas gets home at 4 and he doesn't have any work during the weekends, either.

Since Maya doesn't go to Riley's house in the weekend, she didn't know what happened.

"Maya, still. I need to know if it's positive or not," Riley muttered.

Maya nod, even if she disagreed that Riley was pregnant, "I'll be back in 10."

EXACTLY 10 MINUTES LATER...

"I'm here! I'm here!" Maya exclaimed, also heaving breathing.

She found Riley sitting on the couch, watching Mean Girls, eating potato chips with pickles. She stared at her best friend, weirdly, "That's food craving, alright."

_Creak!_

The toilet door opened in Riley and Lucas's bedroom.

Maya waited impatiently, she stood up when she heard the door opened.

"So?" Maya asked.

Maya hoped that it was negative, yet she wanted it to be positive.

Riley trembled to Maya and said, "It's a-"

Maya burst, "Wait! Before you say anything, if it's a negative, I will run to my house and get a bucket of ice cream! If it's a positive, let's go shopping! Or do what you want!"

Riley smiled, "Let's go shopping, then."

The two young woman got dressed in a casual outfit. Sure, they weren't teens anymore, but they chose to dress up like it! I mean, they were young adults now, but that doesn't mean that you can't be your teenager-self again!

"I am still confused. Is it a-" Maya got cut off.

"Yes, Maya. It came back positive."

Both walked in the mall and headed straight to Forever 21. Riley and Maya were looking for a dress, when Maya asked, "How are you going to tell Lucas?"

Riley faced her with worried eyes, "What if he leaves me? What if he doesn't want the baby? What if-"

Maya groaned, "Urghh! This is like your marriage all over again! Just tell him!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I'm just worried.."

"Worried about what?"

"Later my family members will be angry at me!"

"Mind as well tell them NOW!"

Riley shook her head, "No.."

"If you won't tell them, I will!"

Maya ran to the Matthews house, with Riley calling her name and saying stop.

"Come in!" Topanga's voice rang through the intercom.

Maya ran to the door with Riley followed behind her. Riley tried running but she couldn't, it might lead to miscarriage.

Maya opened the door revealing the whole Matthews family.

"Maya! Why are you here?" A 40 year old Topanga and Cory exclaimed.

Maya faced Riley, who was behind her breathing heavily, "She has to tell you something!"

"What is it Riley?" Topanga asked.

Riley looked at Maya and back to her family, "I-I'm p-pregnant.."

After Riley said that, the whole room was filled with roars and cheers. The roar was mostly from Cory.

"I feel old!" That comment was made by Cory.

"Honey, have you tell Lucas yet?" Topanga noticed her daughter looking at the floor.

Riley looked up at her mother, tears started to form, "No!"

Topanga was shock with Riley's actions. She didn't know what to do, the only thing she could do was to hug her and comfort her.

Cory stood up from his sit and said, "I'm going to kill that COWBOY!"

Cory walked to the door, but only found Maya in his way, "Didn't you hear what Riley said? She hadn't told Lucas yet!"

Time got fast and the girls didn't know that it was 4 o'clock already, this means that Riley has to tell Lucas.

Everyone said their goodbyes and the girls headed to their apartment.

"I'm scared, Maya."

"Don't worry, Riles."

They were walking peacefully, when they heard Riley's name being called.

"Riley!" The girls turned around and saw Lucas.

Riley's heart started to go faster. Maya noticed this and said, "Lucas, Riley has something to tell you but you promise her that you won't be angry at her? Since you are the reason why she is like this too."

Lucas nodded. Riley took a deep breath, "Lucas, I am pregnant."

**That is all for today! Like I have said before start piling up names!**

**Review! Follow! Favorite!**

**-Cjgirl**


	8. Valentines Day And 8 Months 1 Week To Go

**Hellooooooooooo sweets-furls! I hope you guys have read my Valentine story which is called 'Will You Be My Valentine?' Or else you won't get why I called you sweets-furls.. I guess that doesn't matter..**

**This is a Valentine Chapter (obviously..)! That means there will cheesy stuffs in this chapter!**

**I have chosen 2 names already! But don't worry, you can still review the names of the baby. Please try to write your pen name/name with your review, because I might like the name and you won't get a shoutout.. Also, please don't be sad if I didn't pick the name you wanted, honestly, I love all of them but maybe I will use it in the future because the first child will be a GIRL.**

**I DON'T OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD...**

Riley woke up with red petals on the bed. She realized that it was Valentines Day and she forgot to buy Lucas anything! She looked at her belly and saw a small bump.

The door opened revealing Lucas with a tray, filled with food. Riley's eyes widen when she saw the tray of food, she also felt guilty because she didn't get Lucas anything.

Lucas placed the tray on his side of the bed. Then, he went to Riley's side and said, "Good morning!"

"Good morning to you too!" Riley greeted back.

Both shared a kiss. Things got heated very fast. Soon, Lucas was over Riley causing the juice on the tray to be knocked over. The two broke apart and saw the juice was all over the bed.

The two laughed and didn't bother to clean it up and continued with their session of unmentionble stuff. But no worries! They didn't do anything bad...

AFTER CLEANING UP..

"Lucas, can I tell you something?"

"Sure.."

Riley raised an eyebrow but it quickly turned into a guilty expression. Lucas noticed this and he started to get nervous.

"I-" Lucas cut his wife off.

"Please don't tell me I'm not the father of the child!" Lucas exclaimed.

Riley was shock of Lucas actions and felt hurt.

Why you ask? She thought that Lucas didn't think that she was responsible enough to know her own child's father. With all Riley's anger, she got out of the bed and went inside the toilet.

"Riley, I'm sorry! I didn't know what I was saying!" Lucas shouted through the door.

She cried silently, but was strong enough to wipe her tears away. She planned to go to Maya and Farkle's apartment and give Lucas the silent treatment.

She got up and got out of the toilet. She found Lucas sitting on the bed. She tried to walk to the door but Lucas grabbed her hand, she looked at him.

"Riley, look I'm sorry of what I said. I didn't know what I was thinking. Can you please forgive me?" Lucas pleaded.

At that moment, Riley already forgave him but she decided to have some fun. So, she took his hand and unwrap his fingers from her hand. Then, she took off, leaving Lucas disappointed with his actions.

Riley walked in Maya's and Farkle's apartment, only to find them making out on the couch.

"Riley!" The couple said in unison.

Riley closed the door to their apartment and sat between the couple.

Maya knew something was wrong, "What's wrong, my plant?"

Riley stayed quiet. Maya stood up and said, "I'll be back."

Then, she took off, leaving Farkle and Riley alone.

"What happened on there?" Farkle asked.

Riley sighed, "Lucas thought he wasn't the father.."

Farkle knew what level of sensitive is Riley in he didn't want to get that far.

MEANWHILE..

"What is wrong with you?" Maya exclaimed to the Ranger Rick.

"I didn't mean it!" Lucas exclaimed.

Maya groaned, "You know what, I won't fix this! You two will fix this !"

Maya stormed off to her apartment. She opened the door, revealing Riley and Farkle on the couch. She slammed the door, hard, making Riley startled.

"Maya!" Riley exclaimed.

Maya just gave her a look. Riley knew Maya than anyone else, and she knew that look meant to fix things with Lucas.

Riley got up and exited the door and went back to her apartment, only to be hugged by her husband.

"I am so sorry!" Lucas pleaded.

Riley gave him a stern look but finally gave in, "Okay, fine."

The young man was so happy he lifted his wife up and twirled her around.

"Lucas! The baby!" Riley exclaimed.

After Lucas heard Riley, he immediately put her down and rubbed her belly.

"I just want you to know that I love you, okay?" He said. Riley smiled at him.

He kissed his wife on the lips and then rubbed his wife's belly.

"Lucas, the thing I wanted to tell you just now was that I didn't have any Valentine Gift for you..," Riley confessed.

"Nevermind that! I have a reservation at 'McDonald's'."

Riley hit him, playfully, "Where are we going?"

He hugged her, "At Melvin's Dinner."

"I love that place!"

"That's why I chose that place.."

They shared a kiss before getting ready for their Dinner Date.

TIME PASS..

The young woman wore a loose shirt, with sleeves, along with a pair of denim jeans and she finished it with a pair of heels. She also cured her hair and tied it up into a bun, leaving a few strands out.

The young man, however, went for something more casual. He wore a white button up shirt, which he paired with a pair of light brown khaki pants.

"Ready to go, Ma'm?" Lucas asked, while handing out his hand.

Riley smiled with agreement and gladly took his hand, "Yes, I am.."

The restaurant wasn't that far from their apartment, actually, it was just 2 blocks away. Even though the restaurant was in a near by city, and wasn't hidden at all, it was the most expensive restaurant in their area. Since it wasn't that far from their place, they decided to walk.

They held hands together.

"What should we name the child?" Riley asked, suddenly.

Lucas thought for a while, "Can it be Lucas Jr. Friar?"

Riley giggled, "Of course!"

A smile grew on Lucas's face, but soon faded when Riley finished her sentence, "Not."

"Hmm.. How about Matt? Or Ruby?" Lucas suggested.

Riley shook her head in disagreement, "Maybe, Beth?"

"I like that name for a middle, but how about Rylynn? For the first name?" Lucas suggested.

They realized that they were in the restaurant already, "Let's talk about this later.."

"Okay," Lucas replied.

They got inside the restaurant and took a sit at a booth. Then, a waitress came. She had red hair, which seemed like orange, along with dark blue eyes and she was wearing a lot of make up. "Hi, my name is Mckynzlie and I'll be your waitress tonight." **(AN: Yes, I did chose this name for the waitress, from a guest, because there was a lot of names to choose from, so I decided to take one and place it here.. That means, if I have more characters such as a guest star, like the waitress, I won't have to think of names! I just have to look at my notebook that you have suggested!)**

"May I take your order?" The waitress eyed on Lucas making him uncomfortable.

Riley noticed this and said, "I'll take the-" She got cut off, by, none other than, Mckynzlie.

"Honey, don't you learn manners? I was talking to him," The waitress said, filled venom when it came to Riley, but filled with flirts when it came to Lucas.

Riley have been this kind of situations and she never looses to this kind of situations because she got the upper hand. She took Lucas's hand and took a shot at winning, "Oh, so sorry of me! I didn't know you were talking to my husband?"

Mckynzlie was dumbfounded for words, all could she do was to storm away, which she did. That meant that Riley won again.

The couple laughed at the waitress who embarrassed herself with her flirtatious comments, soon a waiter came with the same appearance, but only it was in a boy form.

"Hi, my name is Connor, and I'll be your waiter tonight," The waiter said.

By this moment, Lucas was worried. They had the same appearance, the same face, the same lines! Lucas never worried about this kind of situations because he was always the one that gets hot on, not Riley.

'Is not like I'm prettier than Riley, but..' Lucas thought.

"What do you guys what for dinner?" Connor asked.

"I will have the Mac'n Cheese, please," Riley ordered.

"Sure thing, Sir?" Connor replied.

Lucas was dazed into his little world, when he finally snapped out of his thoughts.

He ordered his meal, they were waiting silently when Riley asked, "Lucas are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah.. Yeah I'm okay.." Lucas replied, still dazing.

Riley's shoulder dropped, "Lucas, what is going on?"

"Fine, I guess that I was jealous of Connor.."

"Why?"

"I mean, look! Connor and Mckynzlie look exactly the same! Who knows? Maybe they will try to break us apart!" Lucas exclaimed.

Riley was silent after Lucas exclaimed, she felt sad and thought that Valentines Day was the worst day.

The only thing that she could do was to go to the restroom and cool herself down, she did what she could do.

Riley stood up, "I am going to go to the Ladies.."

Lucas looked disappointed, like earlier.

When the waiter came again, with no food at all, "Wrong move, bro! When it comes to your one true love, you will do anything for her, even if you loose.."

Lucas looked up and saw Connor, "How do you know?"

Connor sighed, "I have a girlfriend. She was forced or go to Spain by her father, and she can't go back here, ever! So, that's why I am here, working, I'm planning to get some money to go to her, even if I lost."

With that, Connor took off.

'Maybe he was right..' Lucas thought.

Riley came back with a roll of tissues. She placed it inside her purse.

Lucas got up and went to Riley's side of the table and said, "I'm sorry of how I acted, earlier. I was worried that Connor will hit on you, and ,usually, you're not the one that gets hit on. So, I freaked out."

Riley giggled on Lucas apology, "It's okay, at first, I didn't know what to do, too."

Lucas held Riley's hand, "Just know, that I will always love you, okay?"

Riley smiled at Lucas, "I know, because I love you too.."

**That is all! This is the longest chapter that I have written! And it took me 3 days! But is all for you guys! So, fill up the review section with reviews!**

**Review, Favorite, Follow!**

**-Cjgirl**


End file.
